It's NOBODY'S Fault One Shot
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: Just a little extended version of the deleted scene "Blimp Ride" from Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension. Taught from Phineas' POV.


**Hey guys it's me. I am taking a very small break from writing my crossover. This is a little one-shot of an extended deleted scene from **_**Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension.**_** Read and review. Enjoy. Told from Phineas' POV**

It was my fault. I was the one who was mad at Perry. I was the one that helped build the machine. I was the one that sent Perry away. I was the one that didn't think of a plan. I was the one that stupidly revealed how to fix the machine. It was all my fault. The Normbots floated near us, as we walked to the blimp. They pushed me in. I saw Marissa run in to help me, and she frowned at the Normbots as they shut the door. The blimp took off. "Well this is awkward," Dr. D said. As they talked I went and found a seat on the blimp. Being small, I had to climb up. I sat on the seat with my head buried in my knees. I was almost about to cry. Marissa came over to me then.

"Phineas, are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"No," I said, "no I'm not Marissa. This is all my fault." I said.

"How is it your fault Phineas?"

"because it is Marissa. If I didn't fix that stupid machine, none of this would have happened. If I didn't get so mad at Perry and send him away, we would have been home telling of our great day right now. If I would have thought of a diversion, we wouldn't have been captured maybe. Worst of all, if I wouldn't have said self-destruction, Dr. D wouldn't have figured it out. I mean I might as well of just given him Ferb's remote-"

"We didn't have Ferb's remote Phineas"

"Oh right, anyways I might as well of at least fixed it. Then maybe he would have at least spared us." I sunk lower in to my knees.

"Phineas, first of all you didn't know that fixing that machine would bring us into all that, second of all, we were all mad at Perry, third of all, nobody thought of a plan because we were all just baffled and not thinking straight, fourth of all we didn't have Ferb's remote, fifth of all, you didn't know that saying that would remind Dr. D of his error, sixth of all, no he wouldn't have spared us. Remember what he said? Look who just became redundant. Basically he called you a tool. He would have made you fix it then he would have done away with you and the rest of us."

"It was still a stupid move, and if I never sent Perry away, then we could all be home telling of how great our dimension adventure was."

"Phineas, none of that is your fault."

Then I hear a chatter and I look to see Perry reach into his hat. Then he pulled out a notepad and he wrote _Phineas, if it's anybody's fault here, it's mine. I should have told you. I guess I also made look really bad that last time I snuck away. _

"Yes, yes you did, but I should have at least given you a chance to explain yourself. If I'd known that you were leaving to protect us, I wouldn't have sent you away. I would have begged you to stay. But I didn't give you a chance. I just told you to go. I regret that almost more than anything today."

_Apology accepted Phineas. You're my best friend. You, Ferb and Marissa are my best friends. I would say Candace is she wasn't so mean to me. _

I laughed and hugged Perry. "This isn't your fault Perry. You did what you knew was right all along."

Then Dr. D said "Actually it's kind of my fault. If I didn't build that machine none of this would have happened. Also I guess I could have been a little more helpful to you guys rather than him."

Then Marissa lost her temper. "Okay that's it! It's NOBODY'S fault guys. It's not mine, it's not Phineas', it's not Perry's, it's not Ferb's, it's not Dr. D's-"

"It's not mine," Candace said.

"It's NOBODY'S fault. These things can happen, although maybe not quite as weird as what we had, but they could happen. I know that for sure. Key point it's nobody's fault."

We all stare at her expecting her to break into a song being as this was basically like a musical.

"What?"

"You aren't gonna break into a song? We are in a musical movie after all." I said.

"You just broke the fourth wall Phineas" Marissa said.

"Oops," I said. Then we looked around. "Wow, so this is huh? This is what it's like to be doomed. It really is awful."

"No I think the dooming is done down there" Candace said.

We all looked down and saw really cool stadium. "Oh cool, that looks much more exciting," I said.

"Um Phineas I don't know if you get the concept of 'doomed'" Marissa said.

"More than enough, but hey I would rather it be an exciting doom rather than a boring doom" I said.

"True" she said.


End file.
